<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truths by LoveOnTheWater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361891">Truths</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater'>LoveOnTheWater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What is love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What does love mean?" Katara asked Sokka, and he tilted his head to the side and looked at her strangely, as though she'd asked him something he'd thought about. Not a strange occurrence-- Sokka was smart when he did indeed use all of his brain. </p><p>"Why do you ask?" he refuted, rather than indulge her, and swiped his feet across the ice. </p><p>"I'm confused."</p><p>She left it there. "About what?" he asked. </p><p>"There's someone..." she struggled out, "and I don't know if what I feel for him is love. I know I love him but...a different kind of love," she tilted her eyes up at him, "like what you feel for Suki."</p><p> He smiled and then held her hands, pressed them to his chest. "That's something you'll have to figure out - it's inside you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>